LOVE IS PAIN
by TKuta31
Summary: Ketika Candaan Sasuke Dianggap Serius Naruto Dan Berdampak Buruk pada Hubungan Mereka.


LOVE IS PAIN

FLASHBACK ON

Sasuke POV

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke seorang pria sempurnah yang tak memiliki kekurangan, itulah yang aku pikirkan selama ini tapi saat ini berbeda ketika dia mulai masuk dalam hidupku, ya dia pria manis dengan rambut secerah mentari mata seindah langit tanpa awa dan senyum seperti seseorang yang tak memiliki beban.

Aku baru saja putus dari Haruno Sakura wanita yang sangat populer di kalangan wanita maupun pria karena kecantikannya yang bisa memacari semua lelaki, tentu saja aku yang memutuskannya dengan alasan yang tak jelas karena aku berpacaran dengannya juga dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Dan sekarang aku duduk dengan Sahabatku yang sangat berisik di bangku cafe pojokan sambil mengaduk coffe tak jelas seperti terlihat sekali kalau aku sungguh bosan.

"Dobe sebenarnya kita sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku mentapnya yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hmmmm menghiburmu tentu saja Teme" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum padaku

"Aku tau kau pasti sangat sedih saat di putuskan oleh Sakura-Chan" Katanya lagi dengan senyumnya lagi yang lagi dan lagi membuat perasaan aneh yang hanya kurasakan saat bersamanya saja walalu entah sudah berapa kali aku mengganti pacar untuk menemukan perasaan yang sama saat aku bersama dengannya. Tapi sepertinya dia memang orang yang sangat special bagiku.

"Tidak aku tak merasa kesepian sama sekali" Kataku dengan meminum seteguk

"Selama kau ada didekatku dan terus bersamaku mungkin aku akan berhenti mengencani wanita-wanita aneh itu" Kataku dengan tegas

Entah kenapa aku ingin mendengar tanggapannya untuk perkataanku kali ini tapi saat aku mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya aku melihat dia menatapku dengan wajah yang kebingungan tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan tannya tapi aku melihat telingahnya sangat merah. Naruto tersipu dia tersipu dengan ucapanku dan untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin mengakui kalau benar yang teman-temanku katakan dia sangat manis. Dia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik nafas seperti menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan dia katakan padaku.

"Aku harap kau takan membenciku karna apa yang akan aku katakan padamu saat ini" Kata Naruto serius namun dengan sedikit rona pada pipi tannya

"Hm" Jawabku seakan tak begitu peduli tapi berbedaa dengan apa yang sedang aku rasakan

"Mungkin kau akan merasa jijik denganku dan menghindar dariku mulai dari sekarang tapi apa yang aku katakan adalah benar apa yang aku rasakan padamu sudah sangat lama"

" . . . Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa aneh, aneh bukan karena dia pria atau perasaan jijik tapi aku senang ya aku senang mendengar itu.

"Baiklah kita pacaran" Kataku dengan spontan yang membuat mata Naruto membulat.

Aku melihat Naruto sangat terkejut dengan responku tapi itu yang aku rasakan sekarang dan aku buka tipe orang yang akan membuang kesepatan besar seperti ini. Dia Namikaze Naruto sahabatku dan pria yang paling banyak diincar oleh teman sekelasku yang juga pria. Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Hahhhhh Sasuke sebaiknya kau jangan keterluan dalam bercanda aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku tak memaksamu menerimaku" Kata naruto yang menatapku.

"Bercanda tentang apa? Tentang jawabanku? Tentu kau tau diriku bukan aku bukan orag yang suka bercanda" Kataku menatapnya juga

"Ya aku sangat mengenalmu Sasuke tapi apa kau tak sadar apa yang kau katakan tadi itu bisa salah aku artikan" Lanjudnya dengan menunduk.

"Katakan padaku pendapatmu tentang ucapanku" Kataku dengan melipat tangan

Naruto kembali menunduk dan tak mau menatapku lagi aku akui aku sedikit tak suka saat seperti ini saat aku menatap matanya tap dia mengalihkan pandangannya atau menunduk.

"Aku tak bercanda dan aku butuh jawabanmu" Kataku tegas

"Umhhh kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto yang masih menunduk

"Hm" kataku yang mulai tak sabar

" aku akan menjadi pacarmu" Kata Naruto yang sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lima jari.

FLASHBACK OFF

Aku tak pernah tau jika mencintai seseorang akan sesakit ini, yang aku bayangkan adalah hanya bagaimana aku merasa bahagia jika dia merasa cemburu saat dia mengungkapkan jika dia tak menyukai kedekatanku dengan orang lain tapi perasaan ini, perasaan sakit ini tak pernah kubayangkan akan datang hanya karna sebuah candaan yang sengaja aku ceritakan untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan kekesalannya saat aku dekat dengan wanita lain.

Aku dan Naruto sudah berpacaran dan bulan ini memasuki bulan kelima semakin hari aku semakin menyayanginya dan ingin terus menerus ingin melihat ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dari wajah manisnya itu, tapi sekarang aku dalam masalah besar karna sepertinya Naruto sagat marah padaku, aku tak pernah setakut ini saat menghadapi masalah tapi saat Naruto mulai tak seceria biasanya saat aku menelponnya atau saat aku berbicara padanya ini lebih menakutkan dari pada aku membuat ayahku marah.

Normal POV

Sasuke memasuki sekolah seperti Biasanya, dia memasuki kelasnya dan mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduknya dan Naruto. Sasuke terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri dia ingin sekali menanyakan pada Naruto tapi entah kenapa sudah hampir tiga hari ini dia tetap belum bisa menanyakanya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.05 sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk dan Naruto baru datang dan mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Sasuke tanpaa menyapahnya seperti sebelumnya Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan diam

"Sepetinya ini sudah keterlaluan" Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya

Bell mulai berbunyi dan pelajarn pertama mulai berlangsung, tak ada percakapan singkat atau sekedar basa basi yang biasa dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke walau saat Naruto merasa kesal sekalipun dia akan tetap tersenyum pada Sasuke dan mengatakannya tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia tetap diam sampai saat istirahatpun dia lebih memilih makan dengan Kiba dibanding dengan Sasuke padahal biasanya ia akan mati-matin menolak ajakan Kiba karena tak ingin kehilangan momen sedetikpun dengan Sasuke.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari Sasuke dan Naruto sampai bell pulang Naruto hanya membereskan mejanya dengan diam dan berniat pulang mendahului Sasuke tapi sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi kekesalannya dan memegang tangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto harus berhenti. Semua siswa dalam kelas sudah pergi dan meninggalkan meraka hanya berdua dalam kelas itu.

"Hahhhh Sasuke lepas aku harus pulang" Kata Naruto tanpa bebalik

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tak berniat melepas tangan Naruto.

"Menurutmu ada apa denganku?" Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Kau tau aku tak menyukai kode-kode yang membuatku berpikir, jika aku melakukan kesalan bicaralah padaku. Jangan mendiamkanku seperti orang bodoh Naruto" Kata Sasuke yang mencoba lembut dengan wajah menyesal.

Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kata yang panjang dan berbagai ekspresi yang tak terduga.

"Kau tau aku sangat cape dengan semua ini bisakah kau membirkanku pulang dan beristirahat?" Kata Naruto mulai berbalik dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan wajah lelah.

Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatap Naruto dalam diam sepertinya mulai merasa berantakan, pegangannya yang awalnya erat mulai lemah dan membuat tangan Naruto lepas dan Naruto hanya bisa berjalan pergi dari kelas itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang hanya bisa terpaku dalam diam.

"Lelah. Dia mengatakn kalau dia lelah. Apa ini adalah akhir?" Kata Sasuke pelan.

Naruto POV

Aku menatap walapeper ponselku yang menampilkan wajahku dan Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan rasanya dadaku ini terasa panas aku ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak kalau aku sangat sakit dengan perasaan ini tapi aku tak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja tapi jujur aku sangat lelah dengan sikapnya itu aku merasa seperti hanya di permainkan selama hampir lima bulan ini, ahhh aku dan dia hampir lima bulan ya.

Aku tak sadar jika ternyata ini sudah hampir larut malam, aku mulai melangkah dari meja belajarku dan membaringkan diri pada kasur king sizeku yang terasa sangat empuk. Suasana rumah yang tenang karna Otou-San dan Kaa-San yang pergi dan akan pulang beso sore dan hanya ada aku dan para maid dan pengawal membuat rumah ini benar-benar terasa sepi. Aku yang hampir masuk dalam dunia mimpiku dan terpaksa harus kembali karena dering ponsel yang menandakan bahwa aku mendapatkan pesan. Aku meraih ponselku dan melihat nama Sasuke terterah disana aku tak berniat membalasnya atau membacanya tapi jika kuingat-ingat aku mendiamkannya seharian ini tanpa sepata katapun sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan itu yang aku mulai membuka pesannya daan membaca isinya.

"From Sasuke Teme :*

Apa perasaanku membebanimu?"

"seperti biasa singkat tapii... hiks..."

"tapi kenapa aku merasa ini sangat menyakitkan?" kataku yang mulai terisak

Aku mulai menangis dala diam, tak biasanya dia mengirimkanku pesan seperti ini, ini tersa seperti dia akan menyerah.

"To: Sasuke Teme :*

Apa maksudmu"

Aku membalas pesannya seakan aku baik-baik saja tapi sebenarnya aku berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa Sasuke membalas pesanku dengan cepat.

"From: Sasuke Teme :*

aku di depan rumahmu."

Normal POV

Nauto mulai membuka sedikit gordennya dan benar sasuke berada didepan gerbang rumah Naruto dan mulai melangkah masuk dalam rumahnya. Naruto mulai mengunci kamarnya dan memeluk gulinganya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke sampai didepan kamar Naruto, Sasuke memandang pintu kamar Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa perasaanku membebanimu? Apakau benar-benar lelah denganku?"

"Katakan padaku apa salahku Naruto?"

Sasuke mulai berbicara dengan pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto yang sedari tadi mulai menangis pelan dengan memeluk gulingannya.

Tak ada diantara mereka yang berbicara, Sasuke yang terus berdiri depan pintuh kamar Naruto dan memandang gagang pintunya, sedangkan Naruto yang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa aku kurang untukmu Sasuke?" kata Naruto dengan Suara rendah dan dalam

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" jawab Sasuke yang bingung dengan perktaan Naruto.

"Apa kau senang menyakitiku? Sebenarya ssiapa pacarmu aku atau Sakura? Ucap Naruto yang sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti maksudmu Naruto. Bukankah sudah jelas kau itu pacarku tak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura" jawab Sasuke yang semakin bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menghubunginya? Selalu menceritakannya padaku? Apa begitu menyenangkannya menyakitiku? Kenapa kau tak kembali saja padanya? Jangan membuatku seperti orang yang menyedihkan Uchihaaa"

"Jika satu atau dua kali aku masih bisa mengerti tapi ini sudah berlebihan Sasuke" Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya

Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar semua ucapan Naruto, dia akui dia selu menceritkan tentang Sakura pada Naruto tapi dia menceritannya hanya karena ingin melihat wajah cemburu Naruto bukan ingin menyakiti Naruto.

"Naruto dengarkan dulu penjelansanku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Naruto aku hanya..." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Naruto.

"hanya apa? Hanya senang melihatku terlihat menyedihkan? Jika begini sebaiknya kita Sudahi saja Sasuke aku sungguh lelah dengan semua ini aku sungguh lelah Sasuke hikss.. hikss.." Ucap Naruto yang terus menangis.

Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu Naruto namun tak ada hasilnya, Naruto sudah mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Naruto buka pintunya" kata Sasuke dari luar, tapi hanya suara isakan yang terdengar dari dalam.

"Gomen karena aku selalu membuatmu sedih"

"Gomen karena tak pernah memikirkaan perasaanmu"

"Gomen karena aku egois"

"Gomen untuk semuanya "

"Gomen"

"Gomen"

"tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto aku benar-benar menyayangimu"

Sasuke mulai mendudukan dirinya didepan pintu Naruto dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan perasaan yang juga sangat kacau dia tak pernah tau jika candaannya akan membuat hubungannya dengan Naruto Naruto yang berada dalam kamarnya hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan ucapan sasuke, sejujurnya dia juga tak ingin mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Sasuke dan hanya dengan melihat keadaan Sasuke saja Naruto tau Sasuke sangat kacau.

Sasuke tak sadar jika Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya, Naruto mulai mendudukan dirinya di depan Sasuke dan memeluknya lembut

"Hiks hiks kau membuatku terluka Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto dengan memeluk erat Sasuke dan terus meneteskan air mata

"Gomen Naruto"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa sasuke keluarkan dan balas memeluk Naruto seperti ingin menunjukan bahwa dia sungguh menyesal dengan semua itu

"Aku berjanji takan membuatmu menangis lagi bahkan sedih pun tidak" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah bisa menenangkan Dirinya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk kemar Naruto dan mendudukannya di pinggiran tempat tidur sedangkan sasuke berjongkok didepan naruto dan menggengam tangan naruto dan mengusap air matanya dan menenangkan Naruto Sampai Naruto mulai tenang.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut

"Huum" ucap Naruto dengan mengangguk

Sasuke memandang Naruto dari bawah dan mengamati mata Naruto yang sembab, Sasuke terus merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya lagi tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba di mengecup bibir Naruto singkat dan kembali memandang Naruto.

"Daisuki Naruto"

Naruto hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan wajah merona, Naruto memang sudah biasa mendengar ucapan itu dari Sasuke tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa berbeda.

"Suki dayo Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dengan malu.

Setelah itu Sasuke menginap dirumah Naruto dan tidur bersama Naruto dengan syarat tak akan melakukan hal yang aneh tapi sebelum mereka mulai masuk dalam dunia mimpi Sasuke menceritakan alasannya kenapa dia selalu membawa-bawa nama Sakura dan tentu saja membuat naruto tertawa, malu dan juga merasa bersalah.

"Aku melakukan itu karna hanya dengan itu kau akan menunjukan sikap cemburumu dan di saat itu aku merasa kau benar-benar menyayanginku"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, bukan ciuman panas tapi hanya kecupan singkat yang mewakili semua perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto.

OWARI

Author mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah mau baca fanfictionnya saya

yang super berntakan.

fanfiction yang lain belum bisa dilanjud karena otak Author lagi lemot

jadi buat yang ini dulu biar jadi kebuka otak Author

pfffttttt Arigatou


End file.
